


A Twist in my Sobriety

by Oscarthegrouch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, One Shot, This Is Why We CAN Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarthegrouch/pseuds/Oscarthegrouch
Summary: After three days, Kuroo is getting a bit tired of the sad, depressed, emo songs his neighbor has been drilling first thing in the morning and last thing at night.Kuroo's hyped for the start of the upcoming semester and he'd like to celebrate it in his own way: by sleeping.He leaves his comforter, ready for a good door pounding. He feels like a warrior on a mission, braving the cold away from the confines of his warm bed to defend the innocent: his ass.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	A Twist in my Sobriety

Do you know what a compromise is? It's when you give up on something, believing that you'll get something else in return. In Kuroo's case it was an extra 60 bucks per month, in exchange for walls.

A good deal if you asked him.

The walls are paper thin. Kuroo reminds himself that the rough fucking, the clattering of falling objects in the early hours, or the occasional booms of laughter and video game sounds are all worth it for the cheap rent.

After all, those are the noises of life. And he might almost enjoy them when he feels lonely in his apartment. It's all good. They even make him smile sometimes, he thinks _good for you_ when one of his neighbors hits an orgasm or beats a final boss.

Though after three days, (three full days) he's getting a bit tired of the sad, depressed, emo songs his neighbor has been drilling first thing in the morning and last thing at night. He tries to remember the Buddhist principle of compassion, which he learned from Kenma ironically. He believes it will pass. Like a light breeze ruffling through the leaves it will go away. The poor soul is probably mid-breakup or something.

At the end of the week though, he blows a fuse. Kuroo's infinite well of patience dries up. A week's worth of patience doesn't sound like much but listen, classes will start again on Monday and the plan was to sleep off all the extra food he had shoved in his mouth during Christmas eve. Also, he has to fight against mood crashes because the depressive notes kill his vibe.

Kuroo passed his semester with flying colors and he got in all the classes he wanted. He's hyped for the start of the upcoming semester and he'd like to celebrate it in his own way: by sleeping.

He leaves his comforter and slips slippers on, ready for a good door pounding. He feels like a warrior on a mission, braving the cold away from the confines of his warm bed to defend the innocent: his ass.

He moves up the stairs quickly with his long legs and identifies easily enough the culprit's door.

Kuroo is a poor fucker though. As soon as he sees the small owl sticker next to the name tag he deflates. He stays in front of the door a few seconds, disgusted by his weakness.

He hates his kind heart.

He hates it twice as much as he shuffles in the dark streets towards the convenience store, shivering at every step, keeping his muscles tensed up in the hopes of fighting up the cold.

His coat is big enough to reach his chin and cover his ass but not big enough to fight off the weather God. His nose starts to go numb as he reaches the small shop. He hopes Santa Clause is taking note of his good actions for next year. Everybody keeps calling him naughty when in reality he's a real angel.

He gets a knowing look from the cashier as she passes the tub of ice cream, the crab sticks and the rosé.

He takes a break once he's back inside the entrance hall, though the insulation is bad the wind is no longer biting at his cheeks. He trudges up the stares with his frozen muscles once he can feel his fingers.

_Bokuto Koutarou_ is still listening to some sad shit when he reaches their floor, he can hear it from the stair case. It's _Joanne_ from Lady Gaga. He tightens the grip on his bag and bangs loud enough for the guy to hear it over the music.

_Oh dear God_ he thinks, as the door cracks upon. Bless the universe he didn't go through with the shouting and ''some of us are happy'' remarks.

_Who could hurt this?_

The guy's a buff cake of sad, submissive yellow eyes, red face and a white worn out shirt with snot stains. He also has some nail imprints on his forearms and before Kuroo can let himself panic ( _what type of mess am I getting into?_ ) he thrusts the plastic bag in his neighbor's face.

''Hold out your hands Cinderella. Your fairy God mother has arrived''

Bokuto obeys, a confused look on his face, like he's ready to get hurt and that's precisely why Kuroo doesn't work at an animal shelter: he's not strong enough.

He moves closer to the entrance and starts to talk. ''Listen, I live next door and I've been hearing the violins play for the whole week'' he motions Bokuto to shut up as he tries to apologize, ''So I brought you some medicine.''

Bokuto looks at Kuroo then at the bag. ''Crab sticks?''

''Those are for me, we're sharing.'' he says shuffling in and closing the door behind him. ''Obviously I'm not gonna let you chug a whole bottle of wine on your own.'' Kuroo takes a look around, it fairly as messy as his own place. On the sofa near the coffee table there's a mound of blankets, a nest of plushies (he tries to force his heart not to break) and a book on self-improvement.

''I'm Kuroo but you can call me your light and savior it's all the same.'' he opens an eye to watch Bokuto's reaction. He's still standing with both hands supporting the bag. ''Are you gonna bring some spoons?''

''I don't want to eat with a stranger.'' Bokuto mumbles.

It's more timid than it's harsh so Kuroo tries again, a hand on his chest: ''A stranger who bought you chocolate fudge brownie ice cream?''

Bokuto's eyes gain a small gleam as he dips back his head to read the label more carefully. He gives Kuroo a small smile before walking to the cupboards.

''Don't sit on Mister squiggles'' Bokuto says to Kuroo as he's mid squat, butt hovering over a green elephant.

Kuroo tries not roll his eyes. He picks up the plushie and hands it to Bokuto who presses it to his chest. Kuroo's always been more of a cat person but as he checks on Bokuto he's reminded nobody's immune to puppies.

He thinks a good cleaning might be in order before opening the bottle, because the kitchen sink is full, the trash can is full and the place has clearly not been aired.

He removes his jacket, making himself comfortable despite his host's slight reluctance. Said neighbor moved to the other side of the couch.

''I don't think so mister, you're sitting next to me.'' Kuroo scolds him. ''None of that'' he insists as the other makes a face. He pats the space next to him and for some reason it works.

Bokuto is now sitting next to him, there's the open tub of ice cream between them and he's awkwardly facing away.

''Now, we're sharing the crab sticks and the ice cream and we can also share our feelings if you want to.''

Bokuto looks very unconvinced by his tactics, but Kuroo's persuaded that if he didn't major in psych it's because it would have been too easy for him.

''I'm not very hungry actually.''

Kuroo quirks an eyebrow, he knows the guys is regretting letting him in and is trying to get rid of his ass. He slowly opens his food, making a show out of it, as he slowly chews and makes exaggerated faces of delight.

From the corner of his eyes he can see Bokuto fidget. ''It's only crab sticks'' he mumbles.

To which Kuroo points at him with his food ''It's free crab sticks to you bub, now cheer up because your ice cream is melting. And turn of that God awful music.''

''I like it!''

''Well I don't, I'm your guest, and I've heard enough for the past five days.''

Bokuto angrily gets up to get his phone. He does say: ''you're not a guest you invited yourself'' but turns it off.

Kuroo can't help but smile at the silence. He hums in appreciation, looking at Bokuto dragging his feet back to the couch.

''I know you are not hungry but at least taste the ice cream.''

''I know what it tastes like.''

_Oh my God what a brat_. Bokuto reminds him of his friend Kenma when he refused to go outside even after two days straight of video gaming in the dark.

He sighs, eats another crab stick for courage and reaches out for a spoon.

''Open up buttercup'' he smirks, bringing the mouthful to Bokuto's lips.

The latter reclines, crossing his arms over his chest. ''I know how to feed myself.''

Kuroo sniffs a crumb of pride in his voice and follows the trail: ''Oh yeah, because so far I've been the only one eating. I bet you're a picky and slow eater too.''

''That's not true I'm a great eater.''

''I don't believe you. I bet I can finish my half of the ice cream tub before you're at a quarter''.

Bokuto has a stomach ache. The ice cream race was a tie, so they ate all the crab sticks, and since Kuroo won he wanted a re-match so they ate cheese sticks left in his fridge (they might have been too old). He won this time but only because he didn't chew on half of them and now they're both laying on their sides groaning.

''I'm miserable, I might feel like putting on some sad music now.'' Kuroo moans.

''You suck.''

''You suck worse.''


End file.
